


Defects and Pearls

by porlmethyst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: “Amethyst, are you feeling okay? You haven’t been acting like yourself lately, is something wrong?” Pearl asked sounding worried.“Never felt better!” Amethyst lied, and she hated lying to her. “Why do you ask?”“We used to hang out, a lot.” Pearl started. “We talked, we laughed, and we shared, but now, all of that’s gone. I’ve tried to come to you, but you always looked like you were thinking about something really important. Are we okay? Did I do something? What I’m trying to say is, how do you really feel about me?”Amethyst was hurt.  This was all her fault. She should’ve never ignored her. Now, she was about to make it up to her, by saying something, to the one gem she never thought she’d be saying it to.





	1. Secrets and Missions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting here! Yay! Sorry if it gets cringe at parts. This was the first Steven Universe fanfic I made back in November, and my writing wasn't the greatest. I started watching the show in August, and I started liking Pearlmethyst in October! I can't believe I've liked this ship for so long! Once again, I apologize if you cringe, I'm still learning as a writer, and I'm trying to increase my vocabulary, and put more detail in my work as much as possible! (you know, so things don't feel rushed. sadly, in my opinion, i think this fic rushes things) Also, no ship hate please! If you don't like Pearlmethyst you can click off now, otherwise you can go ahead and read! I hope you enjoy!

Steven noticed this, and it was really unusual. Pearl and Amethyst haven’t been talking to each other for a while. Only the weird part about it was that they always love talking and keeping each other company. Steven thought it was kind of cute. But now, they weren’t even looking at each other, well at least Amethyst wasn’t. He knew something was up, and he decided to talk to Amethyst about it.

Steven set off to find her, and to his surprise, he didn’t have to look that far. There he found her, lying on the couch, and she appeared to be daydreaming.

“Hey Amethyst! What are you doing?” Steven asked.

“Oh! Hey Steven!” Amethyst sounded surprised, as if Steven interrupted something important. “Did you know that Pearl’s eyes are blue?” Amethyst replied dreamily.

“Umm…yes? Amethyst you know they always were blue right?” Steven asked surprised.

“I know. But now, they’re so blue, and clear, it’s like I can see the ocean!” Amethyst said happily.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Steven decided to finally ask.

“I love her okay!” Amethyst blurted out right after he spoke.

“You love Pearl?!” Steven asked shocked.

“Shh! Be quiet!” Amethyst hissed as she saw Pearl walk by. Pearl had barely even noticed her, yet Amethyst still turned away blushing like crazy.

“Steven, you can’t tell anyone! Not even Garnet! You understand?”

“Hey hey it’s okay! Your secret is safe with me. So, does she know? Pearl?” Steven asked.

“Of course not!” Amethyst replied.

“Well, are you planning to tell her?”

Amethyst sighed and spoke.

“I was, but now, I don’t know if I should anymore. She’s so beautiful Steven; I don’t know how to tell her. What if she’s too good for me? The most beautiful pearl ever made doesn’t deserve to be with such a defect like me.” Amethyst contemplated.

“Are you kidding? She’s not too good for you! In fact, I think you two would be perfect for each other. She’s waiting for someone to love her. Amethyst, now’s your chance!” Steven exclaimed.

“Well… I guess maybe I could—“

“Gems! Meeting now!” Garnet said.

All the gems gathered around Garnet. Amethyst took her place, and noticed that Pearl walked up and stood next to her. Amethyst started panicking. Just Pearl standing next to her made her all nervous.

“A group of corrupted gems were spotted in the southern areas of the kindergarten. We need to take them out. You know what to do. Amethyst, since you know the kindergarten the best, you will be assigned the mission with Pearl. We don’t know where there are now, so keep on the look out for them.” Garnet instructed.

“Right. We’ve got this, right Amethyst?” Pearl asked.

Amethyst was lost in her thoughts of Pearl again. It took her a little longer for her to process what Pearl said to her.

“Oh! I mean, of course we can do this!” Amethyst quickly said.

The two set out on their mission. They activated the warp pad, and the next second they arrived at the kindergarten. They started to walk, and look around for the corrupted gems. It was quiet at first. Amethyst wanted to start a conversation, but she couldn’t figure out how. It wasn’t until a while later when they were still walking and Pearl was the one who started a conversation.

“Amethyst, are you feeling okay? You haven’t been acting like yourself lately, is something wrong?” Pearl asked sounding worried.

“Never felt better!” Amethyst lied, and she hated lying to her. “Why do you ask?”

“We used to hang out, a lot." Pearl started. "We talked, we laughed, and we shared, but now, all of that’s gone. I’ve tried to come to you, but you always looked like you were thinking about something really important. Are we okay? Did I do something? What I’m trying to say is, how do you really feel about me?”

Amethyst was hurt. This was all her fault. She should’ve never ignored her. Now, she was about to make it up to her, by saying something, to the one gem she never thought she’d be saying it to.

“How I really feel? Pearl, how do I put this? I think that I—“

Amethyst paused. Pearl and Amethyst looked around; fog was everywhere. Then, they saw them. Three corrupted gems came out from every corner, and trapped Pearl and Amethyst, forcing them to have their backs pressed up against the other, so that Pearl was facing one way, and Amethyst was facing the other. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons from their gems, as the corrupted ones came running towards them.

The whole thing happened super quickly. Two of the three corrupted gems came towards Amethyst. With difficulty, Amethyst poofed the two corrupted gems with ease. She bubbled them as soon as possible, and turned around to find Pearl. Only when she turned, Pearl wasn’t there.

“Pearl?!” Amethyst called out. “Pearl where are you?!” Amethyst was now worried.

She tried calling for her again, but all she could hear was her own echo, ring out in fog. Amethyst started to run back to where her and Pearl first started fighting the gems. Once there, Amethyst was shocked to see that Pearl was losing the fight with the last gem. The gem knocked into Pearl, causing her to hit the rock wall behind her. She almost went unconscious. If the gem caused any more harm to her, she would be poofed for sure.

“Pearl!!” Amethyst’s voice rang out in the air as she ran to Pearl’s aid, bringing her inside one of the holes where a gem was made. Amethyst held her in her arms tight.

“Pearl! Are you okay?! Come on stay with me here!” Amethyst said as tears filled her eyes.

Pearl was injured so badly, she felt she needed to regenerate her physical form to get better. Of course, this would take some time, and Amethyst didn’t want Pearl to leave her.

“Amethyst…I have to… I’m sorry.” Pearl said breathing faintly.

“No! Pearl you can’t leave me here, not now!” Amethyst was now crying, as tears were stained to her face. “I won’t know what to do without you!”

“You will, I know you can…” Pearl spoke before she retreated to her gem to regenerate her form. All that Amethyst was holding now was Pearl’s gem.

Amethyst was silent in shock trying to take this in. Meanwhile she completely forgot about the corrupted gem that was clawing at the entrance of the hole that Amethyst crawled in. It then started to pound at the entrance with its paws, causing movement in the ground.

“Stop! Stop!” Amethyst screamed while holding onto Pearl’s gem tightly. Amethyst knew that this wasn’t going to stop, so she decided to get them out on her own.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us out of here.” Amethyst said as she looked down on Pearl’s gem.

Amethyst then ran out of the hole when the gem stopped banging at the entrance. Amethyst ran as fast as she could, without stopping, as the corrupted gem was running right behind her. Amethyst finally found the warp pad. She ran up the hill, activated it, and before she knew it, both her, and Pearl, were back home in the temple. Garnet and Steven rushed over to her, and asked her what had happened. Amethyst spilled out the whole story on the verge of tears. Amethyst then ran off to her room in shame for not being able to protect Pearl. Amethyst looked down at Pearl’s gem, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She broke down in tears, of what seemed like the loss of the one she loved.


	2. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you’re here, you’re the one shaping me, and turning me into what I’m supposed to be. You’re always there to make sure I don’t do anything wrong, and you’re always the one telling me what to do. With you gone, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Amethyst spoke to her gem as she brought it up and pressed Pearl’s gem against her forehead.
> 
> “Please come back to me. I don’t know what to do without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally uploaded the final chapter! It's been fun publishing this for you guys to read, but I must move on to make other fics! Another Pearlmethyst fanfic is in process right now! In my opinion, its the better one, and has more (ish) detail! Reminder again I wrote this in November and I was still leaning about writing so sorry if there are mistakes, or if the pacing is too quick! (plus, mild usage of the word blush, blushed, and/or blushing. sorry if my writing was cringe.) Yes, I am well aware of the terrible pacing in this, and I'm trying to fix this problem in my next Pearlmethyst fanfic. Also, this chapter is a little longer than the last one! With all that said, I hope you enjoy the end of this story! Thank you so much to those who read it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did making it! Something will be published here in the future, I promise! Once again, thank you all so much!

It has been a week since Pearl and Amethyst went on that mission. Amethyst was still locked up in her room, sitting down and leaning back on a bunch of stuff that she kept stashed up in piles, with Pearl’s gem. She had been crying for days, which to her, seemed like an eternity. Pearl still hadn’t regenerated her form, and Amethyst really wanted her to come back to her. Amethyst hadn’t left Pearl’s side for a second, and pulled Pearl’s gem close to her. At this point, Amethyst felt alone, even when she knew she wasn’t; she only wanted Pearl to come back. She adjusted her position, and sat up so she was now looking down on Pearl’s gem. Amethyst started to talk to her gem, as tears filled her eyes.

“When you’re here, you’re the one shaping me, and turning me into what I’m supposed to be. You’re always there to make sure I don’t do anything wrong, and you’re always the one telling me what to do. With you gone, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Amethyst spoke to her gem as she brought it up and pressed Pearl’s gem against her forehead.

“Please come back to me. I don’t know what to do without you.”

Amethyst started crying again. As she cried, one of her tears came down, and landed on Pearl’s gem, creating little droplets on the gem. Amethyst placed Pearl’s gem carefully on the ground, as she curled up, buried her head in her knees, and cried. As she cried, Amethyst kept on thinking about how she couldn’t save her. Now why would Pearl want her? She must’ve thought that Amethyst was weak, and hopeless. “Why would she want a helpless defect like me?” Amethyst thought. So many thought were on her mind, and as she thought, she felt even more useless. Amethyst thought she saw a bright light, but dismissed it as her imagination, and continued to cry. 

Then, Amethyst felt someone stroke her hair lovingly. She looked up in shock, and to her surprise, it was Pearl, who had tears in her eyes, and was looking down at Amethyst, blushing, and smiling. She dried Amethyst’s tears, as Amethyst held one of her hands, smiling now. Amethyst finally had the chance to hug Pearl after so long. Pearl hugged her back, as the two started to talk as they hugged.

“I’m so sorry.” Amethyst started.

“No, I should be sorry. I should have never left you, and I should’ve been stronger than that.” Pearl replied.

“Pearl, you already were strong enough! You did your best, and you were really good! It’s just; a defect like me should’ve done a better job of protecting you.”

“Amethyst you’re not a defect! And the only reason why I couldn’t save you was because I’m just a pearl! It’s not your fault!”

“Pearl no! You’re so much more than a pearl!”

“And you’re so much more than a defect!”

They both came to realization. They broke apart the hug, and looked into the each other’s eyes.

“Well, we’ve got one thing in common.” Amethyst smiled.

“I guess we do.” Pearl blushed, and smiled back.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Amethyst spoke.

“Back then, when we acted like we hated each other, a part of me felt like that you actually hated me. Did you hate me back then?” 

“No. I could never hate you, and I never will hate you.” Pearl responded quickly. “Did you ever hate me?”

“No, of course not.” Amethyst looked into Pearl’s ocean blue eyes. “How could I? You’re so amazing, and brave, and you’re really…” Amethyst paused, as she held Pearl’s waist and pulled her closer to her. “… really, really beautiful.” Amethyst finished.

Pearl was surprised that Amethyst said this, and felt something, something more different than with what she felt with Rose. Pearl was confused, yet at the same time, she wanted this.

“I mean… well… what I’m trying is like… I don’t hate you… but I also want us to… well I was thinking that… we could sorta… maybe we can be…” Amethyst stuttered. Pearl smiled, and knew what Amethyst was trying to say. As Amethyst tried to say what she so desperately wanted to say, Pearl stopped her and kissed Amethyst passionately. A few seconds after, Pearl stopped, and looked down at Amethyst, who looked like she had stars in her eyes.

“I mean… I love you too?” Pearl smiled, and blushed looking away.

Amethyst smiled widely, and that smile turned into laughter. She blushed, and picked Pearl up bride style, and kissed her back.

“Amethyst, are we really doing this?” Pearl asked still blushing.

“An amethyst and a pearl. Yeah, that sounds about right!” Amethyst looked down and smiled at her.

Pearl laughed, as Amethyst kissed her gem, and all over her face, still blushing like crazy. Amethyst then carried Pearl to the door of her room, and the two walked out together laughing and blushing. As they walked out, they found Garnet, and Steven, who were coming their way.

“Pearl! Amethyst!” Steven said happily as he ran over to hug her.

Amethyst placed her down, so Steven could embrace both of them.

“Pearl you regenerated! Are you okay?” Steven asked.

“I’m fine, Steven.” Pearl then took Amethyst’s hand into her own, and their fingers laced together. “We both are, right Amethyst?” Pearl asked smiling.

“Never felt better.” Amethyst smiled back.

“I think I figured out who’s in love.” Garnet said walking towards Pearl and Amethyst.

“What?!” Pearl said shocked.

“How did you already know? We didn’t even tell you guys yet!” Amethyst stated.

“I am the only one who has future vision after all.” Garnet smiled adjusting her visor.

“Well that explains a lot.” Amethyst replied.

“Wait, what do you guys mean by who’s in love?” Steven asked suspicious.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other, and smiled, blushing. Pearl then turned to Steven and spoke.

“Well, Steven. Amethyst and I, we’re—“

“We’re in love!” Amethyst interrupted Pearl, as Amethyst put emphasis on the word ‘love’.

“Yes, we are indeed in love!” Pearl ended.

“Very deeply.” Amethyst chuckled.

“Oh my gosh! Really?! You two? In love?!” Steven asked surprised.

Pearl and Amethyst nodded, as they continued to blush.

“Woah. Before, I thought I heard the best news ever. But this, this is… incredible! And amazing!” Steven hugged them tightly. “Oh! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Thanks Steven.” Amethyst replied as her and Pearl hugged him back.

* * *

It was a dark, and quiet night now in the temple. Amethyst was lying down on the couch, feeling accomplished. Her and Pearl were in love, and she thought it wasn’t even possible. Now, after a long day, all she wanted was some sleep. As she started drifting off, the door to Pearl’s room opened, and Pearl walked out. She spotted Amethyst, and stopped in her tracks.

“Amethyst! You’re up? I would’ve expected you to be asleep by now.” Pearl said, hoping she hadn’t interrupted her sleep.

“I was just going to sleep. What are you doing up?” Amethyst asked in return.

“I was coming to see you. You mind if I lie down with you?” Pearl asked, blushing.

“Not at all!” Amethyst replied, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Pearl walked over to the couch, as Amethyst watched her. To her surprise, Pearl laid down right on top of Amethyst, so her head was resting on her chest.

“You good like this?” Amethyst asked.

“Mmhm.” Pearl nodded.

Amethyst then stroked her hair with her hand, and Pearl talked.

“You know, I never thought I was truly capable of love.” Pearl admitted.

“What do you mean?” Amethyst replied.

“Well, Pearls are meant to serve the gem they are told to serve. When I joined the rebellion, I never thought I would fall in love. I’ve fallen in love a few times, but when I met you, I felt something different. I wanted to be with you, but I always thought that we were just too different.”

“But being different is good! Gems can fall in love and be different at the same time!” Amethyst stated.

“I know, and I figured it out today. It reminded me of you and I, Amethyst. That’s why I… wanted to be with you.” Pearl said smiling up at Amethyst, blushing. 

“I knew that. That’s why I asked you of course.” Amethyst said as she leaned in and kissed Pearl’s gem.

“I also knew that. That’s why I kissed you in the first place.” Pearl smiled as she pulled Amethyst closer and brought her lips to her own. They kissed each other for a while, as the kiss slowly deepened, and became more passionate. Pearl broke the kiss after a while, slightly out of breath. Amethyst noticed this, and smiled at the thought.

“Are you tired now?” Amethyst teased playfully.

“Yes, very.” Pearl admitted, smiling.

Amethyst then shifted her position, and brought Pearl close to her, cuddling her in her arms. Pearl held Amethyst tightly, never wanting be separated from her again. Amethyst, holding Pearl in her arms, never wanted the same thing to happen to them again also.

“I love you Pearl.” Amethyst said as she kissed her cheek.

“I love you too, Amethyst.” Pearl replied back.

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms. They never wanted to leave each other again, and never wanted to be separated. They also hoped that they would be with each other for a long time, which, they were pretty sure, what was going to happen. Now, as they, and everyone else witnessed, there was no doubt that both Pearl and Amethyst, were truly in love with each other.

 

The End <3


End file.
